Paranoia Is In Bloom
by Marfire
Summary: Vício: tendência para certo mal oposto à virtude. E ela não era de maneira alguma a personificação da virtude. Ron&Pansy.Português Europeu.


_Harry Potter, as personagens e alguns dos lugares apresentados nesta história não me pertencem, mas sim a J. K. Rowling. Sem fins lucrativos. Não copie sem autorização do autor._

**Título: **The Paranoia Is In Bloom

**Autor: **Dudles

**Classificação: **T

**Spoilers: **Deathly Hallows.

**Sinopse:** Vício: tendência para certo mal oposto à virtude. E ela não era de maneira alguma a personificação da virtude. Ron&Pansy.

**Itens: **Música

**Observações:**_ Fic escrita para o II Challenge de Vícios, do Fórum 6V. _

**Nota do Autor: **

1. O título da história é uma frase da música _Uprising _- Muse.

2. Trechos da música _Crazy_, dos Aerosmith. Os trechos estão desordenados.

**#**

**The Paranoia Is In Bloom**

_por Dudles_

_Crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_'Cause I'm goin' crazy_

**#**

No Starbucks londrino reinam as fragrâncias intensas. O cheiro de café forte e preto chega até ele camuflado numa nuvem de outros cheiros familiares. Fortes. Marcantes. Ele acha agradável. Eleva a cabeça para captar melhor os aromas e depois baixa-a de novo, com medo que o achem louco. Mesmo assim, continua a captá-los. Maravilhado, mas disfarçadamente. A camisa listrada estava demasiado justa. As calças com a bainha demasiado comprida. Não se sentia bem, mas entrar ali devolvia-lhe serenidade. Ignorando que aquele era, provavelmente, um dos cafés mais movimentados da velha Londres.

**#**

A ELLE UK está nas suas mãos. As unhas ultrapassam os dedos e estão pintadas com verniz azul. Extravagância nua e crua. O cabelo negro está preso em duas tranças, uma para o seu ombro direito e outra para o esquerdo, num jeito de adolescente. De perfil, o seu rosto assemelha-se à perfeição. Pelo menos aos olhos dele. Através da retina, aqueles pormenores são gravados no seu cérebro. Queria recordar tudo aquilo mais tarde. Com exactidão. A camisa branca é demasiado transparente e o soutien é azul demasiado fino. Por sob a mesa, as suas pernas estão cruzadas e a mini-saia de ganga vincada nas coxas devido ao cruzamento. Meias listradas verde e preto cobrem três quartos das pernas. Velhos hábitos nunca mudam. Entrevê a varinha dela, meio escondida na carteira. O zíper estava meio aberto ou talvez meio fechado. Tudo dependia do ponto de vista.

Ela solta a chiclete da boca e ela abre-se numa bola larga. É verde. _Velhos hábitos nunca mudam_. O aroma a mentol e café paira até ele. Faz um esforço para retirar cada nota daquele perfume espontâneo e gravá-lo junto das recordações visuais. Talvez mais tarde se esquecesse de tudo, mas, por agora, queria saborear cada segundo. Uma das bochechas engorda – devido à chiclete que ela ali armazenara - e ela leva o copo castanho aos lábios rosados. Uma gota de café escuro fica sobre o lábio superior e ela busca-a com a língua. Um arrepio percorre a medula espinal dele. Cada gesto era naturalmente divino. Ela pousa o copo de novo, sem desviar o olhar da revista.

O corpo dele está a tremer. Quase não consegue mais pensar. As mãos estão a tremer e as pernas estão a bambolear. Tenta manter o controlo batendo o pé no chão. Só atrai mais atenções e olhares. Pára e observa.

Ela já se levantara, estava a mastigar a chiclete descontraidamente. Pousa a revista fechada sobre a mesa e agarra a carteira pequena e tem detalhes metálicos. Ela abre o zíper e retira cinco notas de uma libra. Veste o casaco curto de couro e sai do café, fechando também o fecho de correr do casaco. Pareceu-lhe que ela olhara para ele. Que, mesmo através da revista, estivera sempre com os olhos colados nele. Apesar disso, ele não conseguira ver a sua íris, tão absorto que estava naquela pele de mármore branco. Levanta-se e deixa algumas notas sobre a mesa.

Era mais forte do que ele.

**#**

_I'm losin my mind, girl_. A tão famosa música dos Aerosmith começou a tocar no seu cérebro. Ouvia a voz rouca de Steven Tyler. _I'm losin my mind, girl_. Steven Tyler estava a cantar e ele a perder a cabeça por ela. Por causa de uma flor. Algo tão banal. Algo que milhares de pessoas pisavam todos os dias e ele estava a perder a porra da cabeça por causa de uma.

**#**

Fotografias estão espalhadas naquela sala. Luzes vermelhas e cabelos vermelhos sobre os seus olhos. Levanta os braços e prende mais uma imagem com duas molas de madeira numa fina corda de plástico. São as suas mãos, aquelas unhas envernizadas com cores excêntricas. São os seus pulsos de mármore, os finos rios de sangue azul que correm sobre eles. Já não são os livros. Já não é a habitual resmunguice que o faz sentir desperto e excitado. Já não são os cabelos em caracóis dourados ou a _História da Magia_, de Bathilda Bagshot. Já não é mais o apelido de "Sabe-Tudo". É o azul e é o preto. É o verde e é o prateado. É o branco. É o seu jeito de adolescente. É o cruzamento sensual das suas pernas. São as coxas vincadas por anos de uso de saias apertadas. São as meias de três quartos. É a arrogância silenciosa. É a presunção genética e adquirida que ele sempre conhecera. Não é mais a inteligência. É a esperteza, é a astúcia, a lascívia nos seus gestos. A pureza não combinava com o significado do seu nome. A pureza desaparecera. A ingenuidade e a inocência também. Só restava o que estava à vista. E isso agrada-lhe.

**#**

_Yeah, now I'm never gonna be the same. _Steven Tyler cantava. Nunca mais seria o mesmo. A casa parecia vazia sem os resmungos, as advertências e a _História da Magia_. Sem o vermelho e sem o dourado, sem a nobreza. A casa _estava _vazia. A nobreza desaparecera do seu âmago. Agora só restava o desejo. A sensação mais incontrolável de todas as que já experimentara. Era desejo puro e duro. Só restava o maço de _Marlboro_ com três cigarros em cima da mesa de vidro da sala. E a garrafa de firewhiskey. Só restavam os vícios. _I need your love, honey. I need your love,_ Steven Tyler cantava em tons graves e agudos, numa miscelânea gritante. Paixão. Vá lá, meu velho. Vá lá, Steven. Substituição. É paixão, Steven. Estás errado, meu velho. É paixão e paixão apenas. Não há como confundir paixão com amor, Steven.

**#**

"Algo para mim, Jim?"

"Sim, senhor Weasley." O velho debruça-se sobre o balcão e abre uma das gavetas. Um chiar invade os seus ouvidos e, espontaneamente, ele leva as mãos às orelhas e tapa-as. Há já uns dias que não suportava barulhos altos. Preferia o silêncio. Ficava horas no seu apartamento em silêncio em frente a uma das janelas. Comprara um novo apartamento. Em frente ao Starbucks. Ficava ali, quieto, os ponteiros do relógio girando, o dia transformando-se numa massa escura que cobria o céu e se denominava noite.

"Apenas mais um pacote, senhor Weasley. Parece-me ser dinheiro."

Ele agarra o pacote e enfia-o no bolso do sobretudo. O cheiro a velhas libras enche aquele envelope. Preferia que ali estivesse o perfume a menta e a café. Preferia sinceramente. Toca no botão de chamamento do elevador. Sabe que os olhos do velho porteiro ainda recaem sobre si. Ficara mais velho em tão pouco tempo. Ficara sem brilho. Sem vontade. E sabia-o. Mas já não tinha força para mudar. Agora era assim. Agora era preto. Era verde. Não existiam mais cores. Era branco e era só.

Abriu as grades que protegiam a entrada do cubículo pequeno e abafado e entrou. Já não fazia diferença.

**#**

_O tempo passa e o homem não percebe, _disse um dia, Dante Alighieri.

**#**

_Vai ficar tudo bem, querido. Depois disto, vai ficar tudo bem, _Pansy Parkinson tentava assegurar-lhe.

**#**

_Extravagante._ Ela gostava de o ser. Gostava de sentir que as cabeças dos transeuntes de Oxford Street se voltavam quando ela passava e olhos se cegavam sob o seu corpo. No casaco de pele de raposa, nos seus tons pardos de castanho e no sugerido tom ligeiro de dourado. No corte de cabelo pelos ombros, tão rectilíneo e aprumado quanto possível. Na pequena pochette _Clare Vivier_ que segurava na mão esquerda, encostando-a ao tecido grosso do casaco de peles e no seu passo decidido, mas mesmo assim subtilmente bamboleante e sedutor. _Extravagante_.

O seu rosto era uma máscara: os olhos delineados com lápis preto líquido, ligeiramente alongados nas pontas por artifícios; a íris da cor mais banal possível tornava-se atractiva; as pestanas estavam alongadas para cima e as pálpebras fechavam-se de quando em quando, os olhos revirando-se para a esquerda ou para a direita. O que interessava era que ficassem bem no retrato gravado na mente daqueles que lhe prestavam atenção. O nariz erecto como se feito em pedra e os lábios formavam uma linha fina em combinação com os seus scarpins vermelhos que pisavam a neve acastanhada dos passeios do Soho. A pele era pálida em todas as regiões e um pequeno círculo negro mostrava-se sobre o seu lábio superior. Era impossível ver-se para além daquela máscara, daquilo que ela queria mostrar. Era como se o seu rosto estático estivesse coberto por uma máscara de Veneza, com demasiados aprumos para que se pudesse descortinar algo do que residia por sob aquele pedaço hipnótico e onírico de plástico ornamentado. Para muitos era um rosto apático, para aqueles transeuntes das ruas de Londres, metidos à sua própria vida sem tempo para notarem que os outros também tinham uma.

Ninguém poderia ver mais do que um caro casaco de pele de raposa, cabelos pretos cautelosamente penteados com uma franja rectilínea, uns scarpins vermelhos como sangue e uma máscara de pedra.

**#**

_You're packin up your stuff and talkin like it's tough_

_and tryin to tell me that it's time to go_

**#**

Se ela não tivesse entrado naquele momento pela porta envidraçada do Café Boheme, ele ter-se-ia levantado e saído. Não diria para nunca mais voltar – ele não prometia nada que não soubesse poder cumprir sem falhas - e, naquele caso, falhas eram tudo o que existia. O relógio do Boheme, sobre uma porta de dobradiças que a faziam balançar cada vez que recebia um toque mais forte, marcava 11 PM. O cheiro a café velho era inegável naquele lugar. E então ela entrou e o coração dele falhou. Porque falhas eram tudo o que existia naquela situação.

Arrogância, presunção e lascívia, tudo isso a acompanhava. Definitivamente os anos haviam passado por Pansy Parkinson. Mas não da maneira mais comum. Os cabelos outrora soltos tinham desaparecido e agora apresentava-se num corte de cabelo rectilíneo, os lábios estavam mais vermelhos – assim como as unhas compridas, ao mais puro estilo Cruela De Vil – e menos gretados. O casaco de peles era demasiado pesado sobre ela. O andar mantinha-se sedutor, mas as pernas estavam mais finas, com joelhos proeminentes. A sedução estava em todo o lado. A riqueza e o poder combinavam-se com a atractividade numa miscelânea gritante agradável à vista. Conseguia imaginar todos os olhares de Oxford Street colocados na beleza – outrora grosseira – serena que agora se apresentava diante dele.

"Vou parar de financiar-te, Weasley. Estás demasiado preso. Chega." As palavras bombardearam Ron Weasley como se do lado de fora daquele café recôndito bombas estivessem a explodir constantemente, caindo de aviões cinzentos com rastos prateados no horizonte. Baixou as pálpebras por instantes e voltou a subi-las, olhando-a. Não disse uma palavra.

"Está aqui o último pagamento. Quero que saias da minha vida. Quero que pares de me seguir. Quero que desapareças." Ela passa-lhe um pequeno pacote castanho com um selo que cintila suavemente com as luzes que parecem tão fortes quando de noite. E Ron vê a aliança prateada com entalhes de ouro branco que brilhava no seu anelar. Pansy estava noiva e queria que ele desaparecesse. E os seus lábios estavam vermelhos. E as suas veias e artérias onde anteriormente correra sangue azul bombeavam agora sangue vermelho. Correspondência, meu caro. O verniz está para o sangue como o vício está para o âmago.

_But I know you ain't wearin' nothin' underneath that overcoat, and it's all a show_.

Mas desta vez Steven Tyler estava errado. Ela estava coberta por uma redoma de poder e riqueza e poderia perfeitamente jogar com os sentimentos dele como lhe aprouvesse. Desistência. A palavra flutuava no vazio que era a sua mente. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os. Tentava pensar com clareza, mas a sua mente estava mais nublada que os habituais céus de Inglaterra.

"Estás a ouvir? Weasley? Porra, estás a ouvir-me?"

Ela juntou os lábios num trejeito sensual e um sorrisinho malicioso surgiu. Estava capaz de matá-la. Ela falhara para com ele porque falhas eram tudo o que existia naquela situação.

**#**

_Say you're leavin on the seven thirty train_

_and that you're headin' out to Hollywood_

**#**

"Eu vou partir para a América. Nunca mais nos veremos, Weasley."

**#**

Ele agarra-a violentamente e atira-a contra a parede. Alguns estalos fazem-se ouvir. Ossos a falharem assim como ela falhara para com ele. O casaco de peles grosso que usava não conseguia protegê-la, nem sequer a redoma de riqueza e poder o poderia fazer. Estava à sua mercê, à mercê de um louco de cabelos vermelhos. Labaredas. Fogo. Vermelho. Prateado.

Abriu violentamente o casaco de Pansy. Ela gritou. Se o ar que os rodeava fosse de vidro fino decerto se teria quebrado. Mesmo assim, Weasley sentiu uma farpa de vidro enterrar-se no seu pescoço. Um gemido fugiu. A farpa transformou-se na unha vermelha de Pansy, que ele viu ao rodar a cabeça, num misto de prazer e dor. Os cabelos dela, tão aprumados e rectos, estavam transformados numa massa negra, tão escura como a meia-noite que atingia agora os relógios de toda a Londres. Fez-lhe um rasgo na camisa branca que ela usava, verticalmente. O soutien vermelho de Pansy mostrou-se. Enfeites de renda cobrindo a fonte da luxúria. Ela gritava e ele gemia.

"_Estupore._"

Quando atingiu a parede, todos os ossos quebraram. Ou pelo menos assim parecera a Weasley. Afinal, Pansy era uma feiticeira. E o seu casaco de pele estava meio aberto quando ela saiu a correr, os saltos dos scarpins escorregando ligeiramente na neve acastanhada que cobria as calçadas. Ou talvez estivesse meio fechado. Tudo dependia do ponto de vista.

**#**

Aquele era provavelmente o Inverno mais frio da velha capital de Inglaterra. Os termómetros marcavam dez graus negativos e o seu coração marcava cinquentas graus abaixo disso. Estava frio como gelo e prestes a congelar para a eternidade. Não ligara a lareira. Não queria sentir-se bem sem ela, não queria sentir _nada_. E a flor que um dia lhe parecera tão frágil e fácil de pisar, transformara-se. Ele próprio fora pisado.

**#**

_That kinda lovin'_

_Turns a man to a slave_

_That kinda lovin'_

_Sends a man right to his grave_

**#**

Era fascinante como estava sempre tão certo o velho Steven.

**#**

**Nota do Autor: **Tradução da música, seguindo a ordem com que foi exposta: _Louco, louco, louco por ti baby/ Estou a ficar louco/ Estou a perder a cabeça, miúda/ Nunca mais serei o mesmo/ Eu preciso do teu amor, querida/ Eu preciso do teu amor/ Estás a arrumar as tuas coisas e a dizer-me que é difícil/ tentas dizer-me que é tempo de ir/ Agora não estás a usar nada debaixo desse casaco, e isso é um show/ Dizes que estás a sair no comboio das 7h30/ E estás a ir para Hollywood/ Esse amor/ Transforma um homem num escravo/ Esse amor/ Atira um homem directamente para o caixão. _

Espero que gostem, certo? É o que está correcto dizer-se. E é a verdade. Reviews, por favor. Necessito do vosso apoio e também das vossas críticas.


End file.
